


Happiness

by Senket



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-08
Updated: 2006-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I can't have you no one can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

Jean Havoc was not one prone to anger. He was prone to unhappiness, perhaps, to stone cold shock, to freezing up for hours at a time as he lost his newest girlfriend.

He lost them often.

He was not prone to anger, and yet a man was bound to lose control at one point in his life, and Havoc was not an especially patient man.

He'd finally had enough.

"Why?" He growled as his hands fisted into the half-blind Brigadier General's uniform, slamming him back against the wall "Why do you keep doing this to me?"

Mustang's sharp eye closed for a moment, and he reopened it staring at the floor, before glancing back up the blonde man. His expression was void of emotion. "What's this about, now?"

Havoc's glare sharpened, and he trembled in rage. "You bastard!" He screamed, slamming the body into the wall again. He was aware that the other four were staring at them, Riza Hawkeye's hand probably hovering above her gun. He didn't care. It was about time he got an explanation.

"Every time! Every time I find a girl I like, who'll actually go out with me, you show up. Why is it? How can you keep doing this to me?!"

Roy sighed, hand raising the brush dark bangs out of his face, pale skin appearing paler and almost sallow under the fluorescent lights. He slumped against the wall, defeated. "They can't have you," he answered slowly, voice barely heard. "They can't have you because I won't let them."

Grey-brown eyes shot open, and the blonde looked enraged, taking a faltering step back. "What about my happiness?"

A long silence passed before that single black eye fixed itself on the man's gaze. "What about it?"

The taller man breathed sharply, punching the Brigadier General across the face, leaving the room in a run.

It was quiet except for the buzz of the light overhead as Mustang pressed two fingers to his lips, checking for blood. He found none so, satisfied, he seated himself back into his chair, picking up his pen and twirling it idly. He blinked innocently at the staring faces of his friends. "Don't you have work?" he asked curiously. All four turned to their papers at once.

There was nothing to talk about, anyway.


End file.
